Shoto Todoroki
Shouto Todoroki (轟焦凍, Todoroki Shōto) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. He got into Yuuei through a scholarship because of his powerful Quirk. Appearance Shouto has bi-colored hair, the right side is white, the left one is red. He has a burn on his left eye. In his hero costume, Shouto wears a simple white shirt, white pants, and white boots. He also has ice covering his left torso and arm. Personality Not much is revealed about Shouto's personality, but he managed to battle a group of villains in a calm and composed manner, earning Katsuki's envy, implying he's quite seasoned. He seems to be calm and collective. Though brutal, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them through prolonging their frozen states. History Battle Trial Arc Shouto is teamed up with Mezou as part of the Heroes team against the Villains team: Mashirao and Tooru. He is informed by Mezou of the Villains' positions and instructs Mezou to go outside of the building. Shouto freezes the entire building and then suddenly appears on the floor where the core is. He says to Mashirao that he can take a step forward but warns him of the consequences of doing so as the floor is heated up by his doing. Shouto then casually goes to touch the core due to Mashirao not being able to move, allowing him and Mezou to win. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc When the Villains invaded the Ultimate Space and Jams, Shouto surmises that the villains have a Quirk user who has the ability to prevent sensors from going off. After taking the area they are in and his class's schedule into account, Shouto deduces that the villains have an objective, saying it isn't an ambush without a carefully planned scheme behind it. He tries to evacuate with his class, but his attempt to is intervened by Black Mist and is warped to the landslide area of the U.S.J where he is confronted by a group of villains. He asks the villains whether they have mercy for kids and begins to fight. Shouto quickly defeats all the villains in the area, sarcastically remarking on the villains' mission to scatter and kill them as well as comments on their inability to effectively wield their Quirks. Because the villains are unable to do anything due to being completely frozen by Shouto, he decides to take the opportunity and asks the villains why they want to kill All Might. Shouto then appears during All Might's fight, freezing half of Noumu's body which, along with Katsuki's attack on Black Mist, frees All Might from Noumu. He then says that he heard about each of the villains' roles in killing All Might, but says that the Symbol of Peace won't go down so easily. Shouto then watches All Might's fight with Noumu. He is then seen with his class after the battle with the Villain Alliance is over. Sports Festival Arc Shouto is seen in class listening to Shouta's announcement about the Yuuei Sports Festival approaching. In the lunchroom, Shouto overhears Ochako and Tenya's conversation about All Might and Izuku having similar Quirks, which grabs his interest. As Class 1-A prepares to enter the Sports Festival, Shouto approaches Izuku and tells him that objectively, he is stronger than Izuku. He then says that All Might has a deep interest in him and says that he doesn't care why. Shouto then states that he will defeat Izuku. Izuku admits that he is definetely strong and could beat more than half the people in their class, but states to him that everyone (even from the other departments) are giving it their all, hoping to be the best and that he will also give it his all, intriguing Shouto. When the Obstacle Race begins, Shouto freezes the ground and skids into first place as well as stopping everyone else due to their feet being frozen. However, several of his classmates manage to avoid having themselves stuck in his ice, causing him to comment that he might have underestimated them. Minoru tries to attack Shouto, but he is attacked by a robot before he could. Then, humungous robots (similar to the one that showed up from the Entrance Exam) appear, blocking Shouto's path. However, Shouto freezes the humungous robots frozen solid, saying to himself that the Yuuei staff could have thrown something tougher in his way as his father is watching. Shouto then runs on ahead, warning the others behind him that he froze the robots in a dangerous position and thus will crash down, which causes a blockade and stops the others while Shouto forges ahead. Shouto manages to get across the Fall easily while still keeping the lead. He then reaches the final leg of the race which is a land mine field. Shouto treads carefully, realising that it is meant to be a disadvantage for the person in the lead. Suddenly, Katsuki blasts himself towards Shouto with his Quirk and asks him whether he issued his war declaration to the wrong rival. Soon, both Shouto and Katsuki get into a brief scuffle. Shouto then watches Izuku flying towards him and Katsuki. Quirk '"Fire and Ice" '- Shouto's Quirk gives the right side of his body the power of ice and his left side the power of fire. His Quirk allows him to raise and lower temperature and gives him the ability to create ice and fire from nowhere. Battles Relationships Endeavor Flame Hero Endeavor is Shouto's father. Not much is known of their relationship, but it is implied that Shouto has some issues with his father. Izuku Midoriya Shouto declared war to Izuku. Though, he knows he's superior to the latter on many various points, he still considers him as a rival he has to beat. Katsuki Bakugou Trivia *Shouto is student no.15 in Class 1-A. *He ended up 2nd during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. *His name "焦" means "getting burned", "凍" means "freezing". *Along with Yaoyorozu, he got into Yuuei through scholarship. * His favorite food are Soba (the cold ones, he can't stand hot food). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes